recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
French Guianese Cuisine
Browse All French Guianese Recipes: French Guianese Appetizers | French Guianese Soups | French Guianese Salads | French Guianese Vegetarian | French Guianese Meat Dishes | French Guianese Snacks | French Guianese Desserts French Guiana- Cooking food recipes Overview of French Guianese Cuisine History French Guiana is a region in South America, which belongs to France. The region has an opening to the Atlantic Ocean, which provides various species of fish – intensively consumed by the locals. The inhabitants of French Guiana come from different cultural backgrounds, as there are native people, Asians and Europeans, as well. Due to this fact, the Guiana Faso cuisine is a mixture of these distinctive culinary cultures, which are adapted to the local alimentary possibilities. One of the dishes that have a special history is the roti. This food was brought in the regions of the Caribbean Sea, Jamaica, Trinidad, Dutch Guiana and French Guiana by the East Indian traders. Due to the fact that it was spread in so many parts of the world, the roti has numerous versions, although it always looks like a round bread and it is consumed with aloo, curry, curry chicken, goat or duck. Fish and mutton are also popular. Cuisines of French Guiana The inhabitants of French Guiana come from different cultural backgrounds, as there are Cayenne people, Creole people, Asians and Europeans. Because of this, the Guiana Faso cuisine is a blending of these distinctive culinary cultures. The Cayenne cuisine is the most significant one and this can be found all through the country. The second most important cuisine is the French one, but the continental, Chinese, Creole, Vietnamese and Indonesian one can be found in bigger towns, such as the capital, Korou or Cayenne and St Laurent du Maroni. One of the most popular dishes is the bouillon d`aoura, which is prepared with smoked fish. Other meals include Chicken, prawns/shrimp, veggies, aoura and crabs. The roti is a dish which is very popular in many parts of the Caribbean and South American regions. Roti can be found in various styles and with various tastes: plain roti, curried roti, dhalpouri roti (with peas), paratha roti, aloopourri roti and dosti roti, which are mostly homemade in the rural areas. Preparation Methods for French Guianese Cooking The wide diversity of vegetables and cereals found in French Guiana is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. French Guiana cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for French Guiana cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the French Guiana cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of French Guiana’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most French Guiana dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicisosos ha! Special Equipment for French Guianese Cooking From cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, the French Guiana cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated French Guiana dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking French Guiana food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". French Guianese Food Traditions and Festivals The French Guyana people are almost all Catholics and religion and religious holidays are special elements in their culture, with a high status. People in French Guyana consider that celebrating such a day implies plenty of food and drink and family gatherings. That is why all the meals that are served with special occasions are very complex and rich. Among these, there is the roti, the poultry stews, the fish fillets with lime and the peas or beans as garnish. The traditional desserts, which are enjoyed on Christmas, are made of eggs, flour, milk, fruit toppings or fillings and flavors as cinnamon or vanilla. People in French Guianese Food * Are you into French Guianese Cooking and would like to be interviewed? French Guiana chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional French Guiana dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, French Guiana chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:French Guianese Cuisine Category:South American Cuisine